Ángeles Ciegos
by Westland
Summary: Sin que Michiru supiera cómo, Haruka había vuelto a desaparecer. Lo único que quedaba era la mirada triste de sus ojos verdes, los mismos ojos sin vida que observarían caer una espada sin pestañear. Haruka&Michiru, ShoujoAi R&R!
1. Trazos

Disclaimer: ¡Acabo de llevarme la mayor decepción de mi vida¡Resulta que ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen¿Os lo podéis creer:'(

**ÁNGELES CIEGOS**

۝**Жєςŧℓαŋ₫**۝

Hay un mundo para los vivos y otro para los muertos, y el puente que los une es el amor, lo único que permanece, lo único que tiene sentido...

Capítulo I: Trazos

Un trazo, leve, mecánico, pero aún así extraordinariamente preciso. Y otro. Y otro más. Parecía dibujar con la rapidez con que su imaginación creaba la imagen en su mente, las alas, la espada ensangrentada, la expresión de ira desesperada y, a la vez, de tristeza infinita. Se detuvo amorosamente en los ojos, intentando imitar la profundidad de aquellos pozos verdes, su magnetismo, su explosión de sentimiento. Era increíble como, aún siendo simplemente un dibujo, aquellos ojos eran capaces de hipnotizarla, de arrancarla de la realidad y hacerle vivir una vez más aquel espectáculo tan horrible y desgarrador que soñaba cada noche.

Aquella mirada…

"Kaioh-San"

Michiru pegó un bote en la silla, el corazón dándole un vuelco, y levantó la mirada para encontrar la de su profesor de arte, que la observaba con una sonrisa.

"Kaioh-San" repitió "me alegra ver que estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que ha olvidado todo lo demás. Llevo llamándola un buen rato."

"G-Gomen ne, Hiro-sensei" Michiru notó un leve rubor subirle a las mejillas al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros de clase. "¿Qué desea?"

"Siendo usted una de mis mejores alumnas, Kaioh-San, me gustaría ver su trabajo"

Michiru musitó un rápido "¡H-Hai!", antes de tenderle con cuidado el cuaderno a su profesor. Éste lo observó pensativamente durante unos instantes, en los cuales Michiru tragó nerviosamente alrededor de tres cuartos de litro de saliva, antes de volver a esbozar una sonrisa, esta vez de admiración.

"Soberbio, Kaioh-San, como de costumbre. ¿Podría ponerse de pie y explicarnos su dibujo?"

"Por supuesto" lo odiaba. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Si antes había podido sentir las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en ella, ahora estas parecían traspasarle cada parte de su cuerpo. Puso las manos detrás de la espalda, preguntándose cómo podría empezar. "Yo, em, esto…"

"Es un ángel, no es así¿Kaioh-San?"

"Si, eso es" respondió Michiru, aliviada de que fuera su profesor quien dirigiera la conversación.

"Y esa espada cubierta de sangre… ¿intenta suicidarse?"

"¡Oh, no!" _Una simple espada no podría acabar con su vida. Es inmortal_ Michiru se preguntó de dónde habría venido ese pensamiento "Quiere cortarse las alas"

"¿Y por qué quiere cortar sus alas?"

Michiru descargó el peso de su cuerpo en un pie y después en otro, incómodamente.

"No lo sé, sensei" dijo finalmente, el rubor de sus mejillas creciendo por momentos.

"¿Mmm?" El profesor la miró con sorpresa "¿No lo sabes?"

"No, aún no" A cada palabra que decía se sentía más ridícula. "Yo… intento averiguarlo…"

Risas. El poco autocontrol que le quedaba se esfumó cuando oyó las risas contenidas de algunos de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, esas risas murieron cuando el profesor pronunció las siguientes palabras.

"Desde luego tiene usted espíritu de artista, Kaioh-San"

Michiru sintió como se expandía su sonrisa, y una oleada de alivio brotó desde el fondo de su corazón. Pero duró poco, ya que en ese momento se oyeron cuatro golpes secos en la puerta, y entonces entró.

Versión masculina del uniforme escolar, algo más de un metro ochenta, el tono de su cabello era el del tabaco rubio, los ojos, de un verde tan brillante y profundo que Michiru juraría que eran capaces de brillar en la oscuridad.

En cuanto que Haruka Tenoh entró en la clase, Michiru rezó para que su profesor no se diera cuenta. Claro que hay quienes rezan diariamente para que les toque la lotería y tienen la misma suerte.

"Vaya…" el profesor echó una ojeada al cuaderno que aún sostenía en las manos y a Haruka, alternativamente. "Así que es usted el modelo artístico de Kaioh-San"

XxXxX

"¿Qué dijo qué!" Michiru, que aún no había recuperado su color habitual, asintió levemente. Su interlocutora le dio una palmada condescendiente en la espalda.

"Vamos, vamos…" dijo Rei Tamada, que así se llamaba la chica "podría haber sido peor… por ejemplo, podrías haberte tenido que quedar a solas con él después de eso…"

"¿Y quién crees que me acompañó hasta tu clase!" Rei se encogió de hombros tímidamente ante la expresión torturada de su amiga.

Michiru sabía que Rei era incapaz de entender la magnitud real de lo que había pasado. Se había quedado paralizada, echando humo por las orejas mientras una voz chillona repetía en su cabeza, _¡muerte¡destrucción¡CATÁSTROFE!. _Ella había sido la única en darse cuenta de que la expresión de indiferencia de Haruka se convertía en una de nerviosismo. Y aún peor. De _miedo. _

Durante los segundos que siguieron a las palabras de su profesor, solo hubo silencio, vagamente perturbado por algunos cuchicheos en la clase. Después, Haruka carraspeó, aclarándose la voz.

"Youko-Sensei me ha mandado a buscar a Kaioh-San y…"

Definitivamente, durante el fin de semana habían agrandado el pasillo. Miles de kilómetros. Caminaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Michiru reunió valor suficiente para hablar.

"No te preocupes… el dibujo aún no estaba terminado… ¡no se que pensara dibujar…!... quiero decir que…"

"Está bien" respondió la cortante voz de Haruka, aunque Michiru creyó detectar alivio en su voz. "Está bien…"

Había entendido a qué se refería. En el ángel dibujado por la sirena, no era posible detectar las curvas femeninas.

"Bueno, Michi-Chan" la voz de Rei interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué te ha parecido la propuesta de Youko-Sensei?"

Michiru repasó mentalmente las palabras de su profesora de literatura y una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en sus labios, sus problemas olvidados momentáneamente.

"¡Creo que es una idea genial! No es que esté en contra de representar Romeo y Julieta este fin de curso, pero crear una obra por nuestra cuenta… ¡qué emoción!"

Rei asintió vehementemente.

"Además, es un honor que haya confiado en nosotras para la composición… "paró durante unos instantes antes de añadir, sacando pecho "…claro que no es de extrañar¿quién mejor que una futura Nobel de Literatura y la nieta perdida de Mozart?"

"Ya, ya…" Michiru se echó a reír "La verdad es que nunca entenderé por qué escogiste ciencias, con el talento que tienes con las palabras."

"Espera y verás, que cuando te veas con nueve meses de embarazo y complicaciones en el parto, desearás tener un médico de confianza a tu lado para que te haga la cesárea."

Michiru dejó de reír y hubo silencio durante unos instantes, antes de que Rei estallara en carcajadas.

"Vamos, vamos¡era broma!" Empezó a darse palmadas en los muslos mientras luchaba por respirar. "Prácticamente he podido verte una gotita en la cabeza, como en los dibujitos esos…"

"Tamada Rei-San" dijo Michiru con seriedad mientras se levantaba de la mesa de la cafetería. "Debería vigilar sus comentarios de mal gusto." Se giró y salió de allí andando con fingida indignación.

"¡Hey, Michi!" Rei salió tras ella con un donut en la mano "Oh, no te pongas así…"

La camarera las miró irse con una sonrisa, como disculpando la estupidez de la juventud. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

"¡Es la quinta vez este mes que se van sin pagar!"

XxXxX

Todo había comenzado a principios de ese curso. Era el último ciclo de instituto, los dos últimos años antes de la universidad, y los grupos deportivos aumentaban altamente en severidad y exigencia. Alguien con suficiente talento podría salir de allí siendo un profesional.

Eso era precisamente lo que pretendía Haruka Tenoh.

Acababa de llegar ese curso, y en pocos días (pocos segundos en realidad, lo que se tarda en mirar de arriba a abajo a una persona), se había convertido en una especie de ídolo, ganándose una inmensa fama entre las chicas. Y algunos chicos.

No solo era guapo, atractivo, misterioso y sacaba unas notas aceptables, sino que además en tan solo dos clases de Educación Física había batido todos los récords de velocidad de la escuela, y su profesor lo había recomendado al entrenador de atletismo.

Esa misma tarde, después de las clases, había hecho las pruebas de admisión.

Sonrisa, palmada en la espalda y un asentimiento satisfecho.

"A partir de hoy tienes cinco horas menos cada semana para malgastar, muchacho"

Muchacho.

Hizo un ruido desdeñoso con la garganta mientras se acercaba a los vestuarios. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Por suerte, aún no habían empezado los entrenamientos oficiales, y el lugar estaba vacío.

_A partir de ahora tendré que arreglármelas de otra forma _se dijo mientras entraba en los vestuarios femeninos.

Una vez que se hubo desnudado, que las vendas que normalmente escondían su pecho yacieran en el suelo junto con su ropa y que, ya en las duchas, el agua caliente empezara a deslizarse por su espalda, fue cuando lo oyó.

Alguien había entrado en los vestuarios. Haruka se giró bruscamente, y dando un traspiés, cayó de bruces estrepitosamente con un grito de sorpresa.

"¡Oh Dios!" la recién llegada se agachó a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse ·¿Estás bien? He oído un grito y…" la chica se paró bruscamente, con los ojos fijos en la rubia. Esos ojos (ojazos) verdes eran difíciles de encontrar. Sin contar el hecho de que su mejor amiga se pasaba horas y horas babeando sobre ''aquel pedazo de rubio que ha llegado nuevo''. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Haruka suspiró y bajó la cabeza en espera de su sentencia.

"Yo… tú…me… me han aceptado en el equipo de natación." Fue lo único que pudo decir Michiru.

XxXxX

En algún lugar en medio de aquella oscuridad oyó unos sollozos. Alguien estaba llorando con desesperación. Avanzó a ciegas con los brazos extendidos, en un vano intento de encontrar algo sólido en medio de las tinieblas. Entonces, no muy lejos, empezó a emerger una claridad.

Ignorando el sentido común de ''no vayas a la luz'', caminó hacia ella. Era el ángel, otra vez. Haruka.

Tenía los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, los hombros le temblaban al ritmo de los sollozos y miraba con odio sus alas.

Sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, Michiru intentó gritar. Pero ya era tarde. El ángel descargó su espada.

La sirena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la negrura insondable del techo de la habitación que compartía con Rei. Se llevó una mano a la boca, preguntándose si habría gritado de verdad.

Asomó la cabeza por el borde de la litera y miró hacia abajo, pero su compañera dormía a pierna suelta. Y hablo literalmente, ya que Michiru podía ver como las piernas le colgaban por el lateral de la cama. Esa era la principal razón de que ella ocupara la cama de arriba. Después de la tercera caída, Rei había decidido que valoraba demasiado su vida.

Michiru se dejó caer pesadamente contra la almohada. Y volvió a preguntarse lo mismo.

¿Por qué iba un ángel a odiar sus alas?

_Nota de la autora:_

_¿Qué os parece este primer capítulo¿Creéis que debería continuar la historia? Si es así, os ruego encarecidamente que dejéis reviews, así como si observáis algún error. Esos pequeños comentarios de los lectores son lo único capaz de mover el frío corazón de piedra de un escritor (vale, vale, eso último era broma)._

Rei¡Hola! Soy Rei Tamada, la mejor amiga de Michiru en esta historia. En este capítulo no salgo demasiado, pero¡no temáis! Si West consigue la inspiración (reviews) suficiente para seguir, apareceré mucho más. Soy una joven y atractiva aspirante a doctora con un talento imposible para escribir, así como una figura envidiable y una humildad sin precedentes. Además, aporto un toque cómico a la historia junto con la Camarera de la Cafetería. West me ha dicho que tiene planes para ella… mientras pueda seguir comiendo gratis, me da igual, sinceramente…

Lectores: zzzzzzzz (canción de cuna de fondo)

Rei: ¬¬U … se captar una indirecta, gracias…

_¡Dedicado a mi amor prohibido!_


	2. Abismos

Disclaimer: ¿Mío? ¡Qué va!

**¡Bienvenidos al primer programa del _Making Off, _o, ¿_Cómo se hizo? _, presentado por la Camarera de la Cafetería!**

**En este primer programa contestaremos a las innumerables cartas que los fans nos han hecho llegar con motivo del primer capítulo de esta nuestra historia.**

**Para ello, contaremos con la presencia de nuestra invitada especial, la única, la inimitable, es capaz de salir despeinada hasta de una peluquería, con ustedes… ¡WESTLAND! **

Musiquita de fondo, aplausos y algún que otro grito de, _¿Pero no iba a venir Haruka?_

**W: ¬¬x Cuidado, no vaya a ser que me cargue a Haruka en el próximo…**

Los fans y la presentadora tiemblan ante la Maldad de la Autora.

**CdC: -' Esto… bueno, ¡pasemos a los reviews!**

**W:D Primero, agradecer a Saigo Ryu, G.S -Rei-Chan-01, Miharu, y - (alias Señor Emoticono) sus palabras de aliento.**

**CdC: Que tierno… ejem, ¿qué le diría a aquellos users, como Ziggy, DarkMajo y chibidarkxiao, que han descubierto su vena artística con este fic?**

**W: - Mientras que no dediquéis vuestros esfuerzos al arte moderno, ¡aquí tenéis mecenas!**

Aplausos y pancartas de 'I♥Art'

**CdC: Tengo aquí una nota de MSF (Masoquistas Sin Fronteras), quienes quieren agradecerte la entrada de un nuevo miembro, v:u.**

**W: Siempre es bueno dar publicidad a entidades culturales.**

Sin Comentarios.

**CdC: Y para terminar, tenemos a Mikou Tenoh, chavala simpática donde las haya, que pregunta quién es tu amor prohibido.**

Suena un trueno en el plató. Cuchicheos de, ¡_Oh, no! ¡La Pregunta Impreguntable!_

**W: D-D**

**CdC: o-o … ¡devolvemos la conexión al estudio!**

**ÁNGELES CIEGOS**

۝**Жєςŧℓαŋ₫**۝

What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?

Capítulo II: Abismos

Su cabeza se convirtió en un pentagrama, inmenso crisol de notas, silencios, claves y acordes, y cuando todo se mezcló formando una gran cacofonía psicodélica, se dio cuenta una vez más de que se hallaba en el punto de salida. Parecía que escribir una obertura se estaba convirtiendo en una odisea.

Levantó la cabeza y descubrió que Rei se había quedado dormida con la cabeza en las manos, y que lo único que había en el folio de papel que tenía delante era un reguero de saliva que se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios.

_Casi me alegra ver que estamos en las mismas _se dijo Michiru.

Se habían atrincherado en el salón, jurando que no saldrían de allí hasta que hubieran empezado la obra. Eso había sido un par de horas atrás, y Michiru empezó a preguntarse si no irían a morirse de inanición por el camino que iban.

Se levantó bostezando, y estiró los músculos mientras recorría la distancia que la separaba de la ventana. Con las manos en las caderas, Michiru fijó su mirada en un no tan distante mar, y en el eterno ir y venir de coches y personas en la vecina calle. De aquellos entes individuales, cerrados y presurosos, uno parecía brillar con luz propia.

La chica maldijo entre dientes, sin saber muy bien por qué, y se alejó de la ventana en dirección a su amiga, que más que la bella durmiente parecía un oso en plena hibernación.

"Rei" empezó a sacudirla "Rei, Tenoh-san está a punto de llegar." Rei murmuró incoherentemente y entreabrió los ojos. Pareció genuinamente sorprendida al ver dónde se encontraba.

"¿Qué?" murmuró estúpidamente, aún con un pie en el mundo de los sueños. Michiru hizo una mueca.

"El profesor de matemáticas te pidió que le dieras clases a Haruka, ¿recuerdas?" Rei asintió levemente, aunque Michiru tenía la sensación de que no la estaba escuchando. "Bueno, pues está ahí abajo, así que deja de babear sobre los papeles y…"

"¡Eso es!" Rei se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo del salón, dejando a Michiru con la palabra en la boca. Volvió a entrar poco después, con su portátil en las manos y su sonrisa en los labios. "¡La he encontrado, Michiru, en mi sueño!"

"¿El qué?"

"La historia" sus dedos empezaron a recorrer las teclas como niños que se saben de memoria el camino de vuelta a casa. "Tengo la obra enclaustrada en el cráneo."

"Muy bien, pero Haruka…" cuando sonó el timbre y Rei no levantó la vista de la pantalla, Michiru tuvo la certeza de que se iría a la cama pensando en números.

XxXxX

"¿Está bien?" Haruka le tendió el cuaderno a Michiru por enésima vez. Esta lo ojeó brevemente, entre el sonido del teclado y los gruñidos ocasionales de Rei. Michiru la miró de reojo. No les había prestado atención desde que había saludado a Haruka y le había preguntado sino le importaba que fuera Michiru quien le diera las clases de repaso.

"Al fin y al cabo" alegó "yo fui elegida por una mera cuestión alfabética."

Michiru sacudió la cabeza suavemente y le hizo un gesto a Haruka para que se acercase a ver una cosa.

"Está bien," empezó, incómoda "pero tienes que seguir poniendo que _**α** _tiende a infinitoen todos los pasos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque aún estás usando los límites." Haruka la miró sin pestañear. Michiru suspiró "Porque se hace así."

Haruka tendió la espalda en el suelo con un quejido. "Sería mejor en matemáticas si les encontrara algún sentido."

"Las matemáticas" dijo entonces la voz de Rei en tono dramático "son el caos que se esconde tras el raciocinio humano."

Michiru abrió la boca y se disponía a decirle algo cortante a su amiga cuando oyó que Haruka se echaba a reír. Algo en aquella risa hizo que se contagiara, y pronto estaba echada en el suelo al lado de Haruka, con lágrimas en los ojos. Apenas se dio cuenta de que era la primera expresión de alegría que había visto en la chica. Fue como si se hubiera levantado la niebla que le impedía ver una montaña, o como si se hubiera abierto la persiana de una habitación largo tiempo en penumbra. Michiru sintió como se iba la tensión que había sentido cuando se encontró con la mirada de Haruka en la puerta.

Rei las miró enfadada.

"Me alegra ver que ya habéis terminado, pero en este cuarto hay quien quiere trabajar."

"¿Y qué propone que hagamos, Tamada-san?" inquirió Haruka divertida. Rei se encogió de hombros.

"Aprovechad este tiempo tan bueno e id a jugar al parque con los demás niños."

Michiru se puso en pie con una sonrisa y le tendió una mano a Haruka "Muy bien, _mamá._ Pero no nos esperes para merendar." La sonrisa de la rubia vaciló un momento, antes de que aceptara la mano de Michiru y se incorporara.

"Recogeré mis cosas"

"Aún es temprano" dijo Michiru sin soltarle la mano "Ya lo harás después, ¡vamos!" Y arrastró a Haruka fuera del apartamento.

Rei las miró irse con el cejo fruncido. Sabía que acababa de pasar algo importante, pero no pudo precisar qué.

_Espero que esté bien dejarlos a solas… estos hombres de hoy en día solo piensan en una cosa._

Pronto el sonido de las teclas volvió a llenar la habitación.

XxXxX

Rei no sabía que Haruka estaba lejos de ser uno de esos hombres de hoy en día, y ciertamente _esa _cosa no era en lo que estaba pensando mientras ella y Michiru recorrían las calles a compás de _allegro_. Es decir, bastante deprisa.

"¿Adónde vamos?" Preguntó después de rendirse a romper el silencio de forma original.

"Bueno" empezó Michiru jovialmente "Repasar matemáticas hace que recuerde lo bella que era mi vida antes de que abriera el libro."

"Eso debería decirlo yo. A ti se te dan bien." Michiru hizo un gesto que Haruka interpretó como _que se me den bien no significa nada. _"Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta."

"A mi sitio favorito." Dijo escuetamente.

Silencio una vez más. Durante un paso. Dos. Tres. Haruka empezó a mirarla de reojo. Había algo que llevaba un tiempo queriendo preguntarle y no podía encontrar las palabras. No estaba acostumbrada a eso. Siempre había una frase oportuna en los labios de Haruka Tenoh. Claro que ella siempre decía lo que los demás querían oír. Todo lo que tenía relación con ella no era más que eso. Pura fachada. En un intento desesperado dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Lo siento"

"¿Hmm?" Michiru la miró con un ligero movimiento de cabeza "¿Por qué?"

"Por… porque hayas tenido que ponerte con las matemáticas por mí."

"Ah, eso" negó con la cabeza "No eres tú quien debe disculparse."

"¿Siempre es así? Tu amiga, digo. ¿Siempre está escribiendo?"

"Tiene sus días. Una vez me despertó a las cuatro de la mañana para que le hiciera una lista de palabras que rimaran con 'oficio'." Soltó una risilla.

Haruka sonrió. Se sentía a gusto con esa chica. Y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Debía de ser por eso por lo que estaba nerviosa.

Cuando decidió volver su mirada al frente, se topó con una inmensa masa azul, en movimiento y normalmente húmeda que algunos llaman mar. La había traído al puerto.

"Ven" Michiru la agarró del brazo y la guió por unas tablas de madera a cuyos lados estaban atados varios barcos (lo que Haruka estaba intentando describir con, dicho sea de paso, tan poca gracia, era un embarcadero). Se paró ante una barquilla de apenas dos metros de eslora, en cuyo interior había un par de remos bastante gastados. "Espera a que entre yo, así estará más estabilizada."

"¿Q-Qué?" Haruka la miró como si creyese que estaba loca. Tarde. Michiru ya había subido.

"Apuesto a que nunca has nadado en alta mar" Haruka sacudió la cabeza "pues eso no puede ser. Vamos, sube."

Mientras subía, se percató de varias cosas, tales como que aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio o que solo era capaz de nadar si tenía al menos un pie apoyado en el suelo. Una persona en sus mismas circunstancias y que apreciara su vida probablemente no habría subido.

Pero ese no era el caso de Haruka.

"Querría saber" dijo cinco minutos después, en mangas de camisa "por qué estoy remando yo."

"Porque eres muy amable." Una ola golpeó levemente un costado de la embarcación y Haruka se encontró agarrando los remos con más fuerza de la necesaria. "Para, es aquí."

Haruka echó un vistazo alrededor, casi esperando ver un cartel sobresaliendo de las aguas. Pero no había nada. De hecho, ahora que se fijaba, no se veía nada en ninguna dirección, solo mar. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, e intentó que su voz no temblara.

"¿Cómo sabes que es aquí? A mí me parece todo igual." Michiru sonrió ampliamente.

"Bueno, cuando estás en el mar y una ola te dice que pares, lo más sensato es hacerle caso." Haruka parpadeó una vez. Y otra más, por si acaso.

"Esa ola te ha dicho que pares." No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación incrédula, como de quien reza el Credo sin mucha convicción.

"Ajá" asintió Michiru sin darle importancia, e incorporándose con precaución, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y la falda.

Con una exclamación de sorpresa atascada en la garganta, Haruka asió con fuerza el remo y lo levantó, dispuesta a vender cara su vida. O su virginidad, para ser más exactos. Con una mirada alrededor, calculó rápidamente las posibilidades de que la desesperación hiciera que aprendiese a nadar.

_Muy pocas, _concluyó inmediatamente.

Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando un suave ¡splash! (y unas gotas de agua) llegaron a sus oídos.

Cuando se asomó, aún con el remo en la mano, por el borde de la embarcación, el agua límpida le permitió adivinar la silueta de Michiru, que buceaba no muy lejos.

"¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!" gritó Haruka en cuanto la otra chica subió a la superficie. "¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!" Pudo oír como la otra chica se reía.

"¡No te pongas histérica!"

"¡¡Histérica! ¿¿yo? ¿Pero tú sabes…? ¿Y si vienen tiburones? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si viene alguien?"

Michiru volvió a reír ante el cómico espectáculo que ofrecía Haruka, abrazada al remo, con su pelo corto y rubio despeinado por la brisa marina y los ojos saliéndoseles de las órbitas. Dio una brazada, dos, y dejó que el mar la sostuviera.

Haruka sintió que se tranquilizaba al observar el cambio que se había operado en Michiru en tan poco tiempo. La chica no nadaba, era el mar el que la mecía, como una madre primeriza lleva su niño en brazos, temiendo que el más leve sobresalto lo dañe. Nunca nadie había utilizado más acertadamente la expresión, _en su elemento. _

"V-Vuelve" repitió, esta vez con menos firmeza.

"No pasará nada" dijo Michiru con suavidad, agarrándose al borde de la barca. "Ven tú también"

"¿E-Eso te lo ha dicho la ola también?" Intentó bromear Haruka, ignorando el último comentario.

"No" susurró Michiru, obligando a Haruka a acercar su rostro al de ella para que pudiera escuchar. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Michiru titubeó un instante. "Cuando era pequeña, mis padres se ahogaron en el mar. Solía imaginar que, si me sumergía, podía oír cómo me hablaban. Jamás dejarían que me ocurriese algo."

"Michiru…" murmuró Haruka quedamente. Se miraron como dos extraños incapaces de apartar la vista, pero súbitamente asustados de la inexplicable conexión de sus miradas. Y Haruka se preguntó, ¿podría un mortal sobrevivir si besaba a un ángel? No, ángel no. Un ángel era demasiado etéreo, demasiado distante, frío. Michiru era… "…una sirena" apenas se dio cuenta de cómo se acercaban sus rostros, su cuerpo cada vez más encaramado al borde de la barca.

No muy lejos, una gaviota que acababa de echarle el ojo a una sardina echó a volar asustada por el sonoro ruido provocado por un cuerpo al caer al agua, y segundos más tarde, alguien exclamó, _¡Haruka!._

XxXxX

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabías nadar?" preguntó Michiru, sintiendo como la mojada ropa interior se le pegaba al cuerpo. Dio gracias al Sol que caía a plomo sobre sus cabezas.

"…" Haruka no contestó, aún no muy segura de seguir viva. Estaba tumbada entre las tablas de la barca, mirando al cielo con expresión ausente. Toda su ropa se había mojado, excepto la chaqueta, y el hecho de que era una plena integrante del género femenino era ahora inequívoco.

Enarcó las cejas al captar la mirada de preocupación de Michiru, y se esforzó por sonreír.

"Hey, ¿a que me hundo con mucho estilo?" Michiru tuvo que sonreír ante el tono de su voz.

"Deberías quitarte la ropa y dejar que se seque al Sol. Nadie va a verte aquí" añadió rápidamente ante la expresión asustada de Haruka.

"¿Es verdad?" improvisó la rubia "…quiero decir, ¿eres capaz de oír a tus padres bajo el mar?" Michiru quedó pensativa unos segundos.

"No estoy segura. Sé que hay algo que me llama… y siento… siento que no quiero volver a la superficie, que es al mar a quien pertenezco. Y parece que no necesito respirar, solo tengo que dejarme llevar, y hundirme."

"No lo hagas" la repentina urgencia en la voz de Haruka hizo que se girase bruscamente "No te vayas. Te perderías para siempre. No quiero que caigas en un mundo al que yo no podría seguirte…" Se cortó de repente, y apartó la mirada.

Sin que Michiru supiera cómo, Haruka había vuelto a desaparecer. Lo único que quedaba era la mirada triste de sus ojos verdes, los mismos ojos sin vida que observarían caer una espada sin pestañear.

Sin embargo, durante un instante, antes de que las murallas volvieran a alzarse de nuevo sobre Haruka, creyó leer en sus ojos el miedo. Un miedo que ella había llegado a conocer muy bien, de estar sola en medio de un mar negro, sin nada ni nadie a quién agarrarse, sabiendo que cuando te quedes sin fuerzas te hundirás para siempre.

"No lo haré." Murmuró suavemente, descubriendo que ella tenía miedo también.

Pero Haruka no contestó.

XxXxX

Rei se había quedado dormida sobre el portátil cerrado. Con cuidado de no despertarla, Haruka recogió sus cosas y se puso la chaqueta sobre su camisa, que aún estaba un poco húmeda. Michiru la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Aún sintiendo que ya todo daba igual, Haruka se volvió para preguntarle lo que horas atrás no se había atrevido.

"¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?" Michiru parpadeó, sorprendida.

"¿Por qué querría yo hacerte daño?"

Haruka titubeó un instante, antes de despedirse y echar a caminar rápidamente, dejando atrás un rastro de murallas que se desmoronaban.

Ellas no lo sabían, pero yo, como narrador omnisciente que soy, os puedo asegurar que, aunque Haruka huyera de aquella nueva luz que había disipado fugazmente sus tinieblas, y aunque Michiru se alejara de la puerta cerrada hacia la mesa donde dormía Rei, ya era tarde.

Estaban perdidas para siempre.

**Nota de la autora: **_Aquí tenéis un capítulo más. Espero ansiosamente vuestros reviews, si os parece que debería continuarla. Gracias una vez más a quienes lo hicieron en el primer capítulo: ¡sois como la luz al final del túnel, y sin tener que morirse! ;D_

_El día 31 cojo un avión para las Islas Canarias (yuju!) y vuelvo el 7, así que no sé cuando tendré el próximo capítulo…_

_Dedicado a M y a G, por no intentar meterme en un manicomio cuando les pregunté por qué un ángel querría cortarse las alas._


End file.
